Red Mushroom Spores
Basic Information Red Mushroom Spores are small red types of Seeds that can be used to grow Red Mushrooms. Red Mushroom Spores can be received as a random extra harvest whenever you collect Red Mushrooms with a chance of ca. 1/10, meaning that one batch of Red Mushroom Spores will be added to ca. every 10th Red Mushroom that you gather. Red Mushroom Spores can be planted in order to grow Red Mushrooms, mainly for decoration purposes. Other than that, Red Mushroom Spores can also be put on display in display containers or placed directly into the world as a decoration, even though they do not sparkle nor glow. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, all 3 types of Mushrooms can be processed into Mushroom Spores of their kind 1:1 in a Processor. 6-10 batches of Red Mushrooms can be harvested then. How to obtain 1 Red Mushroom can be processed into 1 unit of Red Mushroom Spores, This does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Simply carry Red Mushrooms with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your mouse cursor at the Processor. Red Mushroom Spores cannot be obtained from Creatures or any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. However, Red Mushroom Spores can be captured with a Capture Block. Such, you can buy more of them as part of building kits for Blueprints, and quite cheap as well - either for Blueprints that you have captured yourself, or Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Mushroom Spores. Building kits can be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to use Red Mushroom Spores can be planted on top of blocks of Dirt, Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural blocks with a Plow). Other natural ground blocks are not suited as a substrate for Red Mushrooms. In order to plant them, simply place one unit of Red Mushroom Spores by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and use right click while pointing at the spot of ground where you want to the Mushrooms to grow. If the Mushroom Spores are planted in a suitable environment with a unit of Water, Mineral Water or Bog Water adjacent to the block they are placed on, they will grow into 1 unit/batch of Red Mushrooms each after 10 minutes real time. Otherwise, the Spores will stay fallow. If Red Mushroom Spores stay fallow, you can simply pick them up again and plant them somewhere else. No Power Cell has to be equipped for this. As usual, you cannot pick up anything in game worlds, player claims or Adventures where you have the permission rank of a "visitor". You also cannot place anything under such circumstances though. Very cold biomes (like Taigas or snow-covered Tundras), very high altitudes (like the top of snow-covered Mountains over 150 blocks) and very hot biomes (like the Lava layer) are unsuitable to grow Mushrooms. Like Crops and Queen Bees, Mushrooms do not need any light in order to grow from Spores. If fertilized with Pigsy Droppings, Red Mushrooms will immediately grow from the Red Mushroom Spores. Fallow Red Mushroom Spores cannot be fertilized though. Different to Crops, Mushrooms do not have several growth stages, but only one stage - "grown". Upon harvesting (which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped) 6-10 units/batches of Red Mushrooms can be obtained from the spot where 1 batch of Red Mushroom Spores was planted, no matter what type of soil or if fertilizer was used. This means that Red Mushrooms can be multiplied by planting them, but different to Crops (Wheat, Turnips, Horned Melons and Crisphead Lettuce). As mentioned above, Mushroom Spores can be bought via building kits for Blueprints in theoretically infinite amounts. Red Mushroom Spores can be placed into the slots of display containers for decoration, like in/on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles or the like. However, the Spores are very tiny and will even be invisible in some display containers. Different to Seeds of Crops, Red Mushroom Spores do not sparkle when on display. Red Mushroom Spores can also be placed into the game world as a decoration on blocks where they would usually grow, but with no moisture nearby or in unsuitable biomes, so that they will stay fallow. Category:Processed Category:Plantable Category:Seeds Category:Spores Category:Extra Harvest